1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for extracting depth information from an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods and various 3D sensors for extracting depth information have been used for extracting depth information. For example, various methods such as a stereo method, time of flight (TOF) method, a structured light method and a multi-camera array method, etc. have been used for extracting depth information. Various 3D sensors such as a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensor or a laser sensor have been also used for extracting depth information.
Conventional methods for extracting depth information have their own restrictions. For example, the stereo method cannot obtain precise depth information in real time, the TOF method can be only used indoor, and the method using a laser sensor is highly expensive.